


Rozwidlenie dróg

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, King of Hell Crowley, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

Na skrzyżowaniu dróg stoi bardzo zmęczony demon.

Wrócił tu, na swoje pierwsze rozwidlenie, po wielu latach, wielu triumfach i porażkach, wielu przygodach.

Wszystko, co osiągnął, czym mógł się poszczycić, wydarzyło się po śmierci.

Nie spodziewał się, że będzie świadkiem końca świata.

Jego ziemskie życie nigdy nie było tak... _kolorowe_. Jego ziemskie życie to smutne dzieciństwo, żona, którą kochał tylko troszeczkę, dzieciak, którego nienawidził i praca, z której nie mógł wyżyć. I whiskey. Szkocka, trzydziestoletni Craig.

To właśnie ona mu dziś towarzyszy, kto wie, czy nie ostatni raz.

Na skrzyżowaniu dróg stoi Król Piekieł, Crowley, i szykuje się do najważniejszej bitwy.


End file.
